


Fuck Me Back Together

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Themes, Alcohol, Angst, Bar, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hugging, Kissing, Love, Magic, Mention of Therapy, Mention of dark thoughts, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Rey is Ben's therapy, Rey is there for Ben, Rey saves Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, light versus dark, prompt, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on a prompt to Reylo prompts on twitter:Ben struggles with his self-esteem. His therapist suggests doing something he's good at when he feels down. Ben is really good at making ladies come, Rey is confused why her friend insists he has to give her orgasms as a part of his therapy but doesn't complain.This is slightly dark and then fluffy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 36
Kudos: 286
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Fuck Me Back Together

Rey rolled her eyes and slammed her beer down on the bar. 

‘What’s so difficult to understand, Rose? It’s part of his treatment.’ 

Rose cocked an eyebrow at Rey as she sipped her martini. ‘It's not like any therapy I’ve ever heard of Rey, and Armitage is a shrink so I should know.’ 

‘Just because your hubby is a psychiatrist doesn’t mean you know all the modern therapies out there. Maybe this is from a new study?'

Rose snorted. ‘You know what I think? I think Ben Solo is into you. I think Ben Solo has always been into you ever since you two signed that lease agreement two years ago and I think he is too much of a pussy to admit it to you so instead of just confessing he made up this lame ass story about his therapist ordering him to finger fuck the life out of you just so he can get off on it.’ 

‘Here, here!’ Chimed in Jannah behind the bar as she dried off a glass. 

Rey huffed out a breath. ‘I fucking wish. You guys don’t know how much I wish that was the case. Look, you don’t know Ben like I know him. His moods… they can turn dark really fast. I never knew how to help him, then his therapist told him to do something that made him feel good about himself whenever he felt himself go to the dark place, so now he comes to me for... comfort and that’s all it is. He leaves happy and I can’t say I’m complaining about the situation, he is a very talented man after all, it’s just that...’ 

‘It’s just that you’re falling in love with him?’ Rose said gently. 

Jannah cocked her head to the side. ‘No. It’s worse than that. She’s already in love with him.’ 

Rey gulped down her drink to try and stem her tears. She shook her head and laughed. 

‘Look it doesn’t matter, okay? All that matters is Ben is getting better and I’m there for him as long as he needs me to be.’

Jannah and Rose nodded but gave each other a worried look. Rey started to feel dizzy, she needed to lie down. She hopped off her stool. 

‘I’m going to get a cab. You coming, Rose?’ 

‘I’m going to stay out a little longer, Armitage is meeting me here after his work thing.’ 

Rey kissed both her best friends on the cheek. ‘Love you both,’ she called out as she headed for the exit and into a waiting taxi. 

Rey stumbled out of the cab and paid the driver with what she hoped was money. She had trouble getting her key in the lock of the flat she shared with Ben but managed on the third shaky attempt. As she locked the door behind her, peering blurrily into the darkness, she wondered if Ben was home… strong hands gripped her hips and twirled her towards the wall. Hard, desperate lips crashed against hers. Rey moaned. Her question was answered. 

‘I need you,’ his voice was rough. _Oh no._ It was a bad day. She instantly felt guilty for going out. She should have been there for him. She nodded, unable to refuse. He took her hand and led her through to his bedroom. He made quick work of her clothing. Rey mused there probably wasn’t an outfit in her wardrobe that Ben Solo hadn’t stripped her of by this point. She lay down on his bed, spreading her legs wide. Her pussy ached. It knew what was coming. They were both ready. 

Ben was already shirtless, he crawled towards her and buried his head deep between her thighs. Rey arched off the bed, her fingers gripped his hair, she gasped in gulps of air as he licked and sucked and teased her cunt. 

‘So sweet,’ he murmured against her. 

Ben had once said she was the day to his night. Rey thought about that often. 

He pressed soft kisses to her abdomen. Rey sighed. 

‘On a scale of 1-10?’ she whispered.

‘10,’ he replied on an exhale before disappearing between her thighs once more. 

_Shit._ This was a bad day. She nodded numbly and widened her thighs. It was all she could offer him. He didn’t want anything else and it tore her apart, but it didn’t matter. This was about him. 

Ben returned to his task, and Rey felt herself careening towards a heart shattering orgasm. Everytime he brought her to the brink, he took a little piece of her heart with him. She was sure by now her chest only contained a few floating fragments, waiting to join the collective. 

Distracted as she was by this sorrowful imagery, she forgot to repeat the mantra that protected her secret from being discovered. 

So when she came and screamed out his name, as she always did, she neglected to clamp her lips shut and the rest of the words that she usually hid from him came tumbling out. 

‘Ben…. I love you!’ 

She didn’t even realise her mistake until the lust filled haze settled. 

_Shit. Oh God, No._

What had she done? He would shy away from her now. He would stop touching her, stop being with her, he might even seek out another girl to help him with his problem. Her stomach tied in knots. She couldn’t let that happen. It would break her. She had to fix this. 

She opened her eyes and looked down. Ben was frozen between her legs. His eyes on hers. Rey sat up. 

‘It just slipped out, it doesn't mean anything…’ she babbled. 

Ben moved over her forcing her down onto her back. 

‘Rey, tell me the truth. Do you love me?’ His dark ember glinted eyes bore into hers, she opened her mouth to deny it, but couldn’t. 

‘I do, I love you. I think I’ve always loved you but helping you these last few months has made it so much more… tangible. I’m sorry, I know this wasn’t part of the deal. The deal was to help you and I feel awful about this, so I’ll move out. You can find someone new to help you, someone who isn’t stupid enough to…’ 

He cut her off with a searing kiss that emptied her mind and soaked her pussy. 

‘I don’t want another girl,’ he growled. ‘I want you, I need you. Don’t you get it, Rey? None of this would work with another girl. Everytime I’m with you, I feel like a piece of my soul clicks back into place. You think that’s easy to find? You think I could just have that connection with any random person I pluck off the fucking streets? I have it with you, because I love you, Rey. Body and Soul. I’m yours, if you’ll have me.’ 

Rey reached up and kissed him, sobbing gently against his lips. ‘Yes, I’ll have you. I want you. I love you.’ 

Ben gathered her into his arms. ‘My darling, Rey. I didn’t realise. How could I have been so blind?’ 

‘We were both blind,’ Rey said through her tears. ‘I want to be there for you, Ben. In every way that I can. I want to stand beside you and fight your demons. Together, we can win this. Together we can banish the darkness from your thoughts.’ 

Ben sighed. ‘I don’t deserve you.’ 

‘I don’t give a fuck about what you deserve, you need me, Ben Solo and I need you. That’s enough.’ 

Ben kissed her slowly, then more deeply. His jeans and underwear were quickly discarded, as he parted her thighs with his strong trunks, Rey gladly granting him easy access. He pushed into her, and she whimpered gratefully, clinging to his shoulders as he fucked her senseless. 

‘Rey, my Rey,’ he murmured in her ear. 

‘Yes yours,’ she replied, her limbs wrapping around him, holding him to her. She wouldn’t let the darkness have him. He belonged to her. She closed her eyes and imagined light was filtering out of her soul and surrounding Ben, nourishing him, protecting him. 

People always said Rey was a healer. She didn’t know if she believed in shit like that, but with Ben, it always seemed natural and she was starting to understand her gift. 

Ben’s body started to jerk as he climaxed and his weight collapsed on top of her, pinning her down. Rey stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. He looked up at her with soft, unguarded eyes. 

‘How do you do it, Rey? How do you make me feel like a better man?’ 

Rey smiled. ‘Don’t you see? It’s only when the heavy mist around you fades that you can see what I see everyday. A man who is brave and kind and strong. The man I love with all my heart.’ 

Ben kissed her and rolled onto his side, scooping her up in his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. 

‘I’m never letting you go,’ he mumbled into her hair. 

Rey giggled. ‘There’s no place I’d rather be.’ 

‘Thank God for my therapist, or I might never have made a move on you.’ 

‘What’s your therapist's name?’ Rey asked.

‘Amilyn Holdo.’ 

Rey frowned. ‘Isn’t she a friend of your mother’s?’ 

‘Yeah, why?’ Ben asked sleepily. 

Rey chuckled to herself as she remembered how many times Leia had vowed she would put the two of them together no matter what it took. She sent out a silent thank you to the woman she loved like a mother. 

‘No reason, baby. Let’s get some rest. We have lots more therapy to get through in the morning.’ 

‘Yeah we fucking do,’ Ben replied as he nestled himself against her and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**********


End file.
